Breaking Dawn Quote Stories
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: Using the BD Quote of the Day I have and will been coming up with stories that use the quote in some way. Enjoy!
1. July 12, 2008

**A/N: Alrighty everyone. This is going to be ongoing short stories for approx. the next twenty days. What I've decided to do is write a quick little story using the Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day. They are NOT my theories on what I think will happen, they will just be in a story. So, without further ado, (drum roll) The first BDQ **

07.12.08

BPOV

A basement. Somewhere in the Cullen's house that was new to me. It was much different than the rest. Not bright and open, nor inviting. The basement was mostly stone, columns of cement holding up the ceiling, it as well, made of cement. With Edward leading us down a hallway to a door, I clung close while looking in all directions. Alice, who was behind me, kept up at an unusual pace. We got to the door which was made of some sort of metal I had never seen before. Edward turned the long handle downward and proceeded in.

I was about to lose something, not a material item, but my mortality. Odd, it seems, not a lot of people get to lose something as precious as that. Yet, I was more happy to lose mine than anyone would ever know. I entered the room to see that that it was pretty much empty except for a table in the middle. I stared closely at the table, then to Edward.

"It's scary I know, you don't have to go through with this. It's like is like a bottomless pit of emotion and I'm scared myself. For you, and for Alice and for the rest of my family." Edward said. "I think I'm ready and I think you are as well, but Bella, I love you so much. I know this is going to hurt, but I'm going to do the best I can to stop the pain faster." He walked toward me with a smile that made me weak. I embraced his hug and kissed his cheek.

"I am in love you so much, and I know you'll do everything you can," I said and he pulled me tighter up against his body. I breathed him in. Edward picked me up weightlessly and set me sitting down on the table. Edward backed away, and stood silent.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "you are going to be fine and we'll do everything we can. I love you like the sister I never had. When this is over, this will make us both stronger. Both mentally and physically. So please, if there is any doubt in your mind… get rid of it because you have to trust us." Her smile comforted me as she bored into my eyes.

"I know," was my only reply.

I lied down on the table looking to the lights above. They were very bright and I squinted. The door opened and I peered over to who it was. Emmett and Jasper poured into the room. They stood beside Edward who started talking to them fast enough that I couldn't hear. Soon, that would change.

"Good luck, Edward," Emmett said, as he took his steps toward me. He made his way to the top of the bed where my head was. He looked down and grinned "How are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled back, at least I could see now that he was covering the lights.

"Quite alright, considering I'm about to die." Emmett's smile disappeared, as did mine. "Maybe that wasn't the right way to put it."

Emmett let out an internal laugh. I closed my eyes and he put his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't move from my midsection up.

Jasper stood at my feet and looked up through his blond hair.

"Ready?" He asked.

I made a head motion which most likely resembled a nod as he grabbed my feet. I realized I was ticklish but I couldn't move my feet from his grasp. Edward moved into the left side, Alice on the right.

"This is it," I heard Edward say in a low whisper. The room was silent and still. All my muscles tensed up and my breathing heavily increased. Edward grabbed one of my hands and held it at his side. I clenched my teeth together waiting for the worst. I remembered the burning sensation when James had bitten my hand, I could almost feel the tears welling.

Edward grabbed my other hand and pulled it upward, probably to his mouth. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, waiting. And then, they both fell. The pressure on my shoulders and feet were gone as well. I opened my eyes to see Edward backing away and Emmett and Jasper with emotionless looks on their faces.

"I can't do it!" Edward screamed. "I can't do this. Your too precious." He shook his heard furiously and hit the wall. It cracked a bit.

"Edward…my voice trailed off. "It's ok."

I looked around the room, to Alice. She stood there, thinking. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't think you are going to do this, Edward," she said, pointing to her head.

Edward shook his head, obviously more calm than he was a second ago.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked Alice, but he was looking at me.

Everyone thought for a while and no one said anything. Finally, Alice looked up with a smile.

"I know you want to change Bella, and you also don't want to change her…So, I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

"You want to decide who will change Bella into a _vampire _over a game of rock, paper, scissors? Edward said, pure disgust echoing from his voice. He looked at Alice, then to me, then back to Alice. "Why you don't you just tell me who wins?" He said.

Alice's eyes widened "I do. Excellent."

My life had come down to a mental game of rock, paper, scissors. Alice won. This was a scary thought all itself. Though I wanted Edward to change me. I saw his usability, and decided that Alice would be able to do this. It was back to the table. I felt my shoulders and legs being held down again. Edward held my hand as Alice reached for my wrist.

"Your going to be fine," Alice assured me as her teeth gladly sunk into my veins.


	2. July 13, 2008

**A/N: Special thanks goes to ****Aligirl70, for making my stories in this collection better. The Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day for July 13, 2008: Bella: "Oh Mike! How will I go on?" It was taken off of Stephenie Meyer's Official Website. BTW, the story timeline is after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn.**

My truck pulled into the driveway of the small house off of Mora road. My truck had been acting funny lately, there seemed to be something wrong every time I turned it on. Small things, which added up to bigger ones. I think it was almost time I gave it up, but it was my truck, and I didn't want to say goodbye to it because of it's sentimental value. Plus, I didn't have enough money to buy another one. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind me taking me everywhere, seeing as he already does, but it would be nice to have a car of my own. With a over exaggerated sigh, I jumped out of the truck and made my way through the mist of rain trickling down. I reached the sheltered porch of the small house, and before I had the chance to knock, the door opened, and a smiling, happy Mike stood there.

"Hey Bella," Mike said. "Want to come inside? I'm almost ready to leave, let me just grab a water."

"Thanks," I said, walking into the foyer and pulled down my hood. I'd never been inside Mike's house before and I looked upon the pictures hanging on the wall. It showed him as a small child, on a beach in California. Bringing back memories of the hot sun, I smiled warmly. Mike appeared at the door ready with his coat.

"Ok," he said, reaching past me for the door handle. We made our way back down the soggy driveway and into my truck.

Mike needed a lift to work that morning because his truck was in the repair shop after he accidentally hit a fence. His truck only had a few bumps and scrapes. Poor whether conditions was ruled as to why he hit the fence in the first place.

"So, what's new?" Mike asked me as we pulled onto the road heading towards the stop sign.

"Mostly everything has been the same," I sighed. "What about you?"

He focused close on the road. With a sad look on his face, he shook his head. "My parents are getting a divorce, if you can count that as new…" His voice trailed off and the truck went silent.

"I'm sorry Mike, that's really awful," I said, breathless. I saw his parents at our graduation and they looked mighty fine then. I couldn't think of what might have happened.

"It's alright," he assured. "I'll be going to university soon enough and then I'll be away from this place."

I nodded in agreement. I know I'd be getting away from this place as well, but I don't think I was going to tell him my story as to why I would never see him again.

"Promise you'll write?" He asked me, almost desperate.

"Course I will," I told him, not knowing if I could keep that promise.

I could see the store up ahead, only four or so more blocks. We stopped at the red light and watched as a woman carried her kid along through the rain. I looked into the rear-view mirror. No one was behind us, but unexpectedly the mirror dropped onto the floor of the truck.

"Whoa," I said, watching the mirror roll towards my feet. Mike reached down and picked it up.

"Never seen that happen before. Your truck is falling apart at the seems." He chuckled. "You might want to get that looked at."

I smiled and laughed. "You don't say."

The light turned green and we made it safely to the store. We both hoped out and went inside. I was carrying the mirror in my hand and when we got inside I set it down on the counter.

"I have some extra duct tape if you'd like." He said holding a ring of silver. He passed it over to me and I ripped off a piece and tossed him back the tape.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up at 5?" I asked.

"Yes please," He said smiling.

I made my way out the door carrying a broken rear-view mirror and a large piece of duct-tape. I must have looked pretty dumb, but it was alright. I'd be safer with it semi stuck on then nothing at all.

Once I had securely taped the mirror back into place, I closed my door and started the truck. Wait, scratch that, I _tried_ to start the truck. Which did not work. I tried again, and again. Sitting there frustrated and not knowing what was wrong with this hunk of junk, I sat there aimlessly wondering what I could do. Mike popped his head out the door and called for me.

"Bella? You don't have to wait here until five," His joking tone made me laugh.

"My truck wont start. I think it's seen the light." My joking tone made him laugh.

Mike walked over and slid in beside me. "I think it's time to let it go," He said with phoney emotion. "It's days have come to an end."

I sat there smiling and shaking my head "Oh Mike! How will I go on?" My sarcasm deep.

We both cracked up and sat there for a bit longer.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call?" I asked pointing to the store.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said, and we both walked back into the store. I made my way to the register where the phone was. I picked it up and called Edwards cell.

"Hello?" Came his voice from the other end.

"It's Bella, can you come pick me up at Newton's Outfitters?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I can. You dropped off Mike this morning, why can't you get home?"

"My truck is broken."

"Oh," he said. Through with that tone of voice, he was not telling me everything. "I'll be there in a few, Bella."

"Thanks, see you soon, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." The phone went dead. I pondered why Edward might know why my truck was going crazy. I knew he always complained about how I need a new car and such, but I didn't think he would ever go to such a length as to ruin my truck. It didn't seem like him.

Mike had gone into the back room, so I stood at the large glass door and waited for Edward.


	3. July 14, 2008

**A/N: So Today's quote is ****"Ah, Edward. I've missed you." It took me a while to plan this one out, but I think I've finally got it. I had two stories I could write for this one, I chose this one because of personal preference. The other one had to do with the vampires from Denali showing up at the wedding as posing as Edwards relatives. I may post that story separate after**.

Edwards POV

Bella and I were sitting on my couch in my room listening to music as the lazy day passed us by. The sun had been peeking in and out of the clouds, so we watched the beautiful scenery out my window as the day went on. Bella lay at my side, my arm around her, stroking her hair. She didn't know that I had a surprise for her, but I did. Though it was much a surprise to myself as well.

I knew they were coming. It was arranged and they would meet us here in a matter of hours. Carlisle had talked to them, they were coming down for a visit. Probably going to stay for the wedding no doubt. Not that I had a problem with them, it was just that Tanya… She can be, quite a character. I shifter my weight into an almost upright position.

It wasn't long before a knock from the door downstairs rattled my bones. Bella looked at me curiously.

"Who is it?" She asked, looking into my eyes, searching for answers.

"You'll see," I teased.

We both got up and made our way down to the main level of the house. We approached the stairs and with Bella clinging to my shirt, and my arm around her waist we walked carefully together down the flight of steps. We turned into the living room and from behind I could see Tanya's bright hair and Eleazar's brown hair as well. They both turned around to see the two of us, walking towards the couches. Tanya immediately rushed out of her seat and straight into my arms. I could feel Bella move away.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you." She said. Then peered over to Bella, whose eyes has widened to the point they could fall out any minute. I stepped to her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her in tight.

"This is Bella, my fiancé." I coldly looked at Tanya, who nothing but smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She said in a sweet voice, but her mind said otherwise.

_I would think he could do better than this girl. Look at her, small, plain, human._ I knew Tanya could be mean, but that was awful. I decided that two could play at this game.

"I think you've forgotten Tanya," I casually inquired. "No matter what you think, I can hear. Believe me, I can hear it all." The smile on her face left. I guess that was a bit mean of me to say, but all the times she has tired to flirt with me and try to get closer to me (in more way than one) I found it only appropriate to put her in her place.

I turned and Bella and I walked into the living room part of the house. Eleazar stood up and held out his hand.

"Nice seeing you Edward," He smiled _good one_ he thought. We shook hands. He looked at Bella and extended his hand. It's nice to meet you as well, Bella. Such a pretty name you have. Bella blushed and a hushed thanks came from her mouth as she shook his hand.

Esme had been sitting on the couch neatest to the window, she invited us to sit on the couch with her. I was on the end, Bella in the middle, and I noticed a streak of sun shined down onto Esme shoulder. I watched as Bella admired her shoulder, but quickly turned her gaze to the space beyond the stairs.

Emmett stood above everyone as Rose, Kate, Irina and Carman followed him into the living space. I guess that the succubus never wears off. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were next to appear into the room, following quickly behind the others. While I was looking at the amount of people in this room, everyone was staring at us.

I was about to do introductions when Carlisle spoke.

"Everyone, this is Bella," The following thoughts were rushed into my head.

Irina: _I like her already, I can't wait to talk to her._

Carmen: _Pretty eyes that girl does have, like chocolate. _

Eleazar: _Edward was right when he said she smelt nice._

Kate: _She smells alright, but not anything special in my opinion. Though she has some true inner beauty, and very smart looking._

Tanya: _He should be with me, not her._

I turned to Jasper who gave a shudder and a shake of his head behind Tanya's back. The jealousy that blasted through him must have been a hurricane.

Carlisle proceeded:

"Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate."

"Hi," she said, in a tone less audible then usual. "It's nice to finally meet you all." Her voice was louder this time.

Eleazar looked at me and grinned cheekily.

"So," He mused. "When are you going to change her?" His eyes went from me to Bella and back.

Bella looked up at me, but I kept Eleazar's stare. I thought about the ring on my hand. About the wedding that would soon arrive.

"Soon," I said. Too soon.

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. Here's Bella's POV**

Sunlight poured though the windows in Edwards room, I leaned against him, drifting in and out of consciousness while I lie, listening to the endless music Edward had. He ran his fingers through my hair, and we let the day pass, uneventful, yet good.

Edward didn't mention anything planned for the day. I suspected we would do something later. I felt like going for a drive later on tonight. The weather seemed to be holding up, so maybe we could go for a walk. Thoughts of things we could do tonight were soon forgotten when Edward shifted into an upright stance.

Without a word said, we sat there a bit more before a knock on the door downstairs thumped loudly. I hadn't known the Cullen's were expecting someone.

"Who is it?" I asked, staring up into his face, searching for a glimpse of expression.

"You'll see." He teased me.

We both made our way down to the front foyer. When we reached the stairs, I held onto the sleeve of his shirt. Edward must know who the visitor was. Why wouldn't he tell me. My instincts told me that there might be danger so I stuck close. Edward put his hand around my waist and we went down the stairs. When we got into the living room a woman and a man were sitting on one of the couches. The woman has brilliant blond hair that stood out from the rest of the area. The man, with darker hair looked similar to that of Charlie's hair colour.

They turned around and at once I knew who, or actually what they were. Two very beautiful vampires stared at us. The woman's eyes lit up as she dashed from her seat and into Edwards arms. I took a few steps back not knowing if that was the right place for me to be.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you." Her voice was delicate and soft. She looked over at me with a (in my opinion) malicious smile. My eyes widened. She was no longer delicate and soft. I just hoped I hadn't done anything wrong. Edward stepped to my side and slid his hand unto my waist.

"This is Bella, my fiancé," His voice cold, and his harsh look at her even colder. Oh the things you can learn when you can read minds. I felt helpless, and decided to stay quiet.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Her voice seemed sweet on the outside, but it was only a shallow coating because I could hear the bitterness like lemons in your eyes. A second of silence and Edward spoke.

"I think you've forgotten Tanya," He paused. "No matter what you think, I can hear. Believe me, I can hear it all."

The smile left suddenly from her face, but one did appear on Edwards. We left from the spot we were standing in and went towards the living room. I had wondered what Tanya had thought to make Edward say something like that. I just hope it wasn't about me. The man sitting on the couch, stood up and held out his hand

"Nice seeing you, Edward," He remarked. Edward shook his hand. He kept his arm extended as he passed the hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bella. Such a pretty name you have." I smiled wide and whispered thanks. I shook his hand as well. He was cold, just like the rest, but his warm voice made all the difference.

I looked at Esme then. Quietly she was sitting on the couch, watching us. She motioned us to sit down onto the couch and we did. I noticed a strange sparkling out of the corner of my eye. It was Esme's shoulder in the rare sunlight. Her skin was beautiful and I watched it carefully. Though, I looked away when eight other people entered the room. Emmett who was taller than the rest I saw first. I only knew Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. There were two other woman, who I didn't know, hovering around Emmett like he was the best thing ever. The other one, followed close, but not as close as the other two. While watching all the new faces join us in the room, everyone, familiar or not, was looking at Edward and I. Carlisle, who didn't have a spot to sit started to speak.

"Everyone, this is Bella."

They smiled, grinned, waved, smiled, or gave me a thumbs up.

I looked at everyone in the room and couldn't help but see Jasper shudder madly. I couldn't pinpoint what it was though.

"Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate"

"Hi," I said, with almost no sound. I tried to make myself louder. "It's nice to finally meet you all."

With intros over, I watched as Eleazar opened his mouth to speak.

"So," He looked at Edward assumingly. "When are you going to change her?" he looked at me deeply, then returned to Edward.

I looked at Edward curiously. Did they not know about our wedding? I thought. I curled my hand into a ball, feeling for the wedding band on my hand.

"Soon," Edward said. Without missing a beat.


	4. July 15, 2008

**A/N: The Quote today was said by Emmett. I laughed quite hard at this. "Oooo, scary." **

Bella's POV

The controls moved at rapid speed as I watched Emmett play a video game on the large television in the living room. Grunts and the word 'yes' were the only thing that came from his mouth. After defeating the level he put the game down and turned to me.

"So," He casually started off. "The wedding is like, in less than three weeks eh?" He grinned.

"I am aware. I sort of have to be there." I smiled as did Emmett.

"You usually do if you're the bride."

"Most of the time."

Emmett stood up and walked over to a dark cupboard against the cream wall. He pulled out a slim green book and set it in his lap as he sat back down on the couch.

"Have you seen these yet?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "What is it?"

"Hopefully Edward won't get mad at us for looking, but these are some early photos of him and his family."

"Really?" I asked, more curious than ever

Emmett nodded. "Yep."

He opened the book to the first page. On it, was a woman and a man both dressed in white. Neither were smiling, but they looked happy to be together. The woman's hair was up in a neat bun, and her face neat. The man stood taller over the woman as he leaned in toward her. It was a beautiful picture.

"Are these his parents?" I asked

"They sure are. Elizabeth and Edward Sr."

I laughed internally at the thought that my Edward was Edward _Jr._ It seemed very odd, but I hoped that he wouldn't start going around as Edward Jr. I liked just plain old Edward. Only not so plain.

Emmett turned the page to a young boy standing looking to the right of the camera. It was an old photo, very worn, but I could still make out the features of a small Edward. He was neatly dressed, no smile, and most of all, he was human. Fragile, weak, and careless. Those words I could almost never use on him now.

"Wow," I said. "That's amazing." I shook my head.

"Still amazing when he was three." He chuckled.

The last page was the three of them standing together, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. standing in the back and Edward in the front. I smiled and traced my hand over plastic covering the picture. Emmett closed the book and leaned it onto the coffee table.

"I have to ask, Bella." Emmett looked at me in all seriousness. "What do you think about the change?"

I looked at him, studying the flawlessness in his face. "Honestly, I'm as scared as anything. But I love Edward more than how scared I am. He knows that, and when it comes time for me to…you know. I'll be ready." I weakly smiled. "Plus, I added, I'll get to be your vampire in-law."

"Oooo, scary." He laughed. "I guess there are some good things to becoming on of us. You'll get to spend just about forever with Edward. You know, I haven't seen him lose an arm wrestling match in years. In fact neither have I, but don't get any ideas. At least, if you do, I had no helping hand." It was great talking to Emmett, he really understood.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I said.

"Me too. Now, how about a movie?"


	5. July 16, 2008

**A/N: Alright, after about an hour of brainstorming this morning, I came up with a two page story that I really didn't like. So, I started again. This is all improve. I wrote as I went. It might be a tad confusing, so I'm sorry. Late night last night, early morning. Funny quote got me through. Hope you like.**

It seemed almost everyone but me had something to do. Everything that everyone did was 'wedding this' and 'wedding that.' Even Charlie had something to do today which was wedding oriented. I seriously could not take it anymore. I stayed home on the couch watching some old movies that were playing on TV. I hadn't seen some of these movies in years so it was kind of fun to watch. Though, in my mind all I could think about was my wedding.

Alice had been talking about a bachelorette party for me. And though I tried my best to convince Alice I really, REALLY, didn't need one. She planned one anyway. I asked her what would be at my party but alas, it was no use. It was a 'secret' she told me many times.

"There aren't going to be any strippers, are there?" I asked Alice a few days before.

"Bella, I knew you were going to ask that. For you, I didn't but I can't say the same for Edward," she giggled and left the house. It left me confused.

I entered the Cullen's house in the afternoon. Everyone had something to do this weekend. Well, almost everyone. I didn't and neither did Jasper. So, instead of spending the day alone in my own home, I decided that I'd hang around Jasper.

I thought back to what Alice was telling me about the party a while ago. I couldn't help but think about it. I was even more nervous now. Did Edward want strippers? Why was this so confusing? I went into the Cullen's living room to catch up on some reading. I learned quickly that I couldn't focus on my reading, so I stared off into space and pondered about Edwards bachelor party.

Suddenly, Jasper appeared in front of the television screen. He turned it down and sat on the couch beside me.

"I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to catch the news for a bit."

I shook my head. "Not at all."

The news wasn't very interesting though. I was still caught on the party's. I decided the best thing to do would be to ask.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

He looked at me, studying my face and then smiled.

"So, that's why you were nervous. I thought it was something I did." He laughed a bit, but I sat still waiting for him to answer.

"Well, we were going to ask him if he wanted to, because Emmett and I have gone before, but when Edward always went with us, he never really liked it. The fact that he knew what they were thinking might have influenced him. I told him there was nothing to fear. It's not like we were going to get laid or anything. We knew when to say when. Yet, Edward wasn't really comfortable. Alice and Rosalie never really cared that we went to the strip club for a bachelor party. They knew we loved them more than anything so it didn't really cause a problem. Alice had a great story about some Chippendale dancers that liked Rose much more than she liked them… But that story is for another day. As for your question, no, I do not think we'll be taking Edward to a strip club."

My body felt more relieved now. I wasn't as stressed as I was before.

"I felt that," joked Jasper.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime, it's always nice to help out my future sister-in-law."


	6. July 17, 2008

**A/N: Sorry, for posting later. I am sick, and though I hate to admit it, I am. All day it's been like an earthquake of headache, and nausea beyond human belief. But, with everything I had (actually, what Stephenie had) I got out of bed, read the quote and slept for another three hours. I dreamt this, so hopefully you'll love it. The rest after this was completely a blur, but it went on into something different. I actually picture this quote being used with Phil and Renee when they come to see Bella. Phil being the great baseball player he is shows Bella some stuff and voila! You have it. BTW, The quote today is Charlie. "Bells, we're up to bat." I hope you don't mind my talking more than usual, just deal with it. Also, I'll be away this weekend, so if I miss a day, you'll know why. ((P.S: Yesterday's quote I forgot to write, it's "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" laughs Oh yeah, that was reeeeeaaaal funny))**

A roll of thunder came from in the sky. I looked up to see the dark clouds moving continuously across the large open field. No rain, just unforgiving overcast that marked tainted navy. The air was heavy as I breathed in deep, waiting for what was coming next. A flash of lighting struck across the sky in the north. It made the entire sky purple and it made my ears ring.

We were once again playing baseball in the field on the outskirts of town. Though this time was different for many reasons. One of which was Charlie was coming. One of Edward's masterful plan to become closer with Charlie before the wedding. Why everything was relating back to my wedding was something I hadn't any reason with.

"I've watched the Cullen's play before dad, they're fantastic." I said to him as Edward drove us to the diamond. Charlie swung his head up farther to the headrests of the front seat. "It was a lot of fun last time."

"I'm sure it was, Bella. I'm sure it was." His voice echoed.

But last time it was a lot of fun. Until some sinister vampires decided to come for a visit. James face appeared in my mind. The sick, demonic and malicious face of one of many who tried to kill me. _Would you like to rethink your last request? _James asked me.

I shook my head in disbelieve. I would not let his voice torment me any longer.

The drive wasn't silent though. Edward and Charlie were keeping the conversation up. I on the other hand kept to myself. Seeing the face of James in my mind over and over. It was far from a daydream. It was a day nightmare.

The baseball field was good though. Exactly how I remembered it. The rest of the family was already there. This was because of a certain jeep sitting not to far away from the entrance. A short walk later and we entered the field.

"Over here!" Alice called, waving her arms like a madwoman.

"Just a minute," Charlie called, putting his hand in a stop motion.

I didn't half expect Charlie to run, but he did. Charlie ran over to Alice like he was a speedy train. Only, there was less train, mild speed.

" I don't think I've ever seen my dad run like that." I commented to Edward. He slipped his hand around my shoulder and I leaned my head onto his side

"Are you ready to play?" Edward asked.

"You bet. Have you guys decided which teams?"

"You, Charlie, Esme, and I against Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Rose,"

I nodded and we got over to the others. Alice was showing Charlie all the batting equipment. She had been very proud of herself after getting everything they owned into neat piles from the last time they played baseball. Little did Alice tell them, I helped. Alice turned to me with a mitt in her hand.

"Here Bella," she said, tossing the mitt to me. I caught it and slipped it onto my hand. Charlie walked over to me and nodded his head.

"We need a team name," he said quietly. He turned to Edward who was jogging towards us. Then motioned Esme, who walked over to meet us as well. Our team made a small circle, and with Charlie as our undesignated captain, he whispered low.

"What's our team name going to be?" He looked around at all our faces.

"What about Charlie's Angels?" Edward said. "Seems to fit."

A chuckle came from the four of us. I didn't want to spend a lot of time on our name so we left it at Charlie's Angels.

We started playing baseball. I decided I wanted to play outfield so I staggered over to the grass between second and third base. Edward was on first, Charlie was the pitcher and second base, and Esme third.

Emmett, who was hitting first jumped onto the home plate. I didn't know how this game would go, seeing as if they used their expert speed, it might look just a tad odd to Charlie.

"Go easy Emmett!" I called.

"Don't worry." He yelled back. "For you, I will."

Charlie pitched and it went flying fast into the outfield. I took ten large steps backward, I could hear my team yelling _you can catch this _and _Go Bella!_ I turned around to see the white ball falling from the sky. I reached up and shut my eyes. The ball carelessly fell into the open mitt. Edward yelled. I smiled when I brought down the ball from up above myself. Awesome feeling to catch an "Emmett hit." Sadly, that was the only ball I caught that game.

I started thinking about how much fun I was having, and this might be the last father-daughter outing I'd ever get again. The thought enraged my brain. I had to make this the best game ever, because it might be my last.

"Bells, we're up to bat," Came Charlie's voice. It was almost masked by the rolling thunder. I picked up a jogging pace going to where the rest of my team was. Edward was first up. "Go Edward," I breathed. He heard and turned around.

"This one's for you Hun," He got into position. Jasper through the ball, and with no trouble at all had the ball straight down the middle. Emmett jumped high but it just missed the glove. He dove backwards trying to save it, but it had hit the ground before his glove.

Emmett cussed.

"Oh, Emmett," said Esme shaking her head disapprovingly, as Edward got to second base. It was all good. It was all good, until Charlie called me out.

"Your turn," He said. I took a step forward, and grabbed a bat. I smoothly made my way to the plate. I breathed in, and out slowly.

Jaspers head was down, he looked up through long blond hair.

"Ready?" He asked

"As I'll ever be."

He laughed and pitched. It was going pretty fast, but I saw it approaching real slow. It was like I had time to read a book, get some coffee, hang out with a friend and come back here. It was just me and the ball. I'm not that strong, but I knew where I wanted the ball to go. Straight between first and second. My eyes flickered and behind me were the words _Swing Bella Swing!_ So, I swung.

I swung alright. I hit the ball with little force, but it made it's way over to Jasper. I let go of the bat and ran like a mad woman to first base. Between the short distance of home and first I pictured James, running after me. I looked behind me to see no one, but he was there. I could feel it in my head

"Oh. Bella." He would say. "Why are you trying to run. You don't think I can catch you?" His laugh was completely monstrous. Carlisle was at first base. I ran harder than I had ever run before. He reached up, glove stretched out, reaching for the small ball in the air. I dove forward, determined to hit the base before him. I leaped and hit Carlisle's shin with my shoulder blade. I slid onto and past the base, and Carlisle stumbled backwards, and caught his balance.

"Out," called Alice after about three seconds.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked. I rolled onto my side to see him nearing to me.

"Never been better," I lied.

"What about you, Dr C?" He asked. I glanced backwards.

"If anything, she's more hurt than me." He said with a smile.

Baseball can't be good for my health.


	7. July 18, 2008

**A/N: Good morning everyone. Short and sweet today because of yesterdays looong note. Got a great idea for today. The quote is: ****Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." **

If there was one thing Alice was good at, it was getting me to go along. Even if it was an overnight trip to Seattle like this, I would still be going. The hall for the reception to my wedding was going to be held there. Alice wanted to start the decorating. _Three days left_ I thought to myself.

Alice recruited Edward and Jasper to help with setting up. I guess seeing as the superhuman speed and strength would be much handier than to hire a load of people to do it for us. When we got to Seattle that night the cool, crisp, cloudless night let the roads lit with the most beautiful colours. Edward pulled up to the hotel and we got out and went inside. We waited in the foyer for Edward to park the car, I watched outside. It was truly magnificent to see the sky needle only a few blocks away. I hadn't ever been this close to it before.

Edward walked around the corner and as he got inside, pulled me up to him.

"How do you like it?" He gestured the sky needle.

"Magnificent," I replied and reached for the door handle, but his hand was already there.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I walked in first, with Alice up in front of me, Edward walked to my right side, with his hand at the small of my back. Jasper had both his hands in his jeans pocket, and Alice had snuck her small arm through into his.

The teller at the desk widened his eyes at the three beautiful people walking towards him. He stumbled for his words when Alice talked.

" Room 84, and Hall 2." She chirped.

"n-name please?" He asked

"Under Cook."

The mans eyes scrolled down the page, then nodded. Looking back behind him, he pulled a key card from a box. He slipped it under a scanner and it made a beeping noise.

"Here you are miss," He handed the card to Alice who was particularly careful not to let their hands touch. "It works for the room and the hall. I hope you enjoy your stay at our hotel.

Alice led the way up to the room. When we got into the room my overnight bag was already there, as was another bigger bag. The bed almost called to me as I made my way over to it. I checked the clock on the wall. It was 10:30pm.

With a quiet groan, I slipped off my shoes and climbed up onto the bed. The bed was as comfortable as a cloud.

Jasper, Edward, care to help me set up in the hall?" Her voice, demanding instead of question-like. Jasper nodded and followed her out of the room.

"In a minute, meet me down there," Edward said, flashing a smile my way. "are you fine staying here for an hour?"

"I'll be fine," I said.

Edward kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the bed beside me. I laid on my back and Edward moved in so that his body was hovering over top of me.

"Three more days," He whispered low. His mouth fell to my lips as he exhaled unneeded air. I pulled my head up, reaching his lips. His hand slipped under my neck, holding me up. I waited till the last second I needed to breathe. When I did, my breaths were short and shallow.

Edward climbed off of me, he got off the bed and slipped back into shoes.

"I'll be back soon," He said, and left.

My eyes shut and I quietly drifted to sleep.

I awoke to what I thought was an empty room. Alice came in the door, followed by Edward. She threw up her hands.

"How about I stick to design and you stick to doing whatever I tell you to do," Her voice was only half kidding.

"Good morning to you too," I said smirking and rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry Bella," Alice said, her face apologetic.

"No, it's fine, but why are you guys fighting?" I asked, still half asleep.

"It's nothing. I better get you some breakfast. I'll be back soon." She exited through the door.

Edward closed the door behind her and came and sat on the bed. My arms stretched upward, arching my back, releasing the tenseness. As my arms came down, I let them softly rest on Edward shoulders. I embraced a hug, and he kissed me lightly on the temple.

"Two more days," I added.

"Indeed, so far away,"

Alice came into the room with a plate of food. She handed it swiftly to me and sat down on the bed.

"The decorating is done," She told me. "And I'm not mad at you Edward."

"Why were you both angry with each other?" I asked

"Because I couldn't reach the banner. It was to high, so I asked Edward to get it. He did, but first he made a height joke." Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Edward, that's horrible." I said to him. He only smiled at me.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." He said to Alice. "By the end of the night, I was about to explode. Everything had to be beyond perfect. I'm all for perfection, but this Alice-fection."

I laughed a bit, but I still was upset.

"It's still not nice," I said.

"I suppose your right, I truly am sorry Alice."

I searched the room with curious eyes.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

When I left, some man was talking to him about how nice the hall looked and asked how long we stayed last night.

"Oh," I said.

"We'll anyway, why don't you get ready, and we can go see what it looks like?"

"I'll be ready in a minute," I said. I couldn't wait to see what Alice-fection looked like.


	8. july 19,2008

**A/N: Why hello everyone, long time no see. Literally, I've been away for a few days due to reasons unexplainable right now. Anyway, I'm hoping to catch up so here the quote is ****Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?" I've decided to do a short dialogue that came to mind when I read it.**

**Bella Bold.**

_Alice Italics_

**"Wow, what a cute dress"**

_"You know, with every dress you buy you get a free feather boa."_

**"I don't think you need a feather boa, Alice."**

_"Why not?"_

**"It doesn't seem to fit you I think."**

_"We'll just see about that."_

…

**"Why am I covered in feathers?"**

_"Cause I bought a lot of dresses."_


	9. July 20, 2008

**A/N: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you." "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood." Here we go.**

The wedding was today. A day that I was waiting for. A day when life couldn't get any better, (but yet, it would.) Today was my wedding day. The second happiest day in my life. Though, I had to tell most people it would be my first. I knew in my heart, I would soon become a vampire, and live forever in Edwards heart. Today, I had to be focused. So, to do that, I decided to put all vampire thoughts aside. At least, until after the wedding. Nine am read the clock on the hotel wall. The morning was still young. Today we were in Seattle, close to the downtown core. With me, were four woman that made my life much easier and a lot harder.

We were in a nice hotel room when Alice had decided it was a about time to get ready.

"Alright Bella," She called from across the room. "I'm doing your makeup."

"Ok Alice, but please, don't go overboard." I begged pleadingly, but she only grinned. "Fine," was her only reply.

I stepped into the bathroom to see a large mirror probably the length of my bedroom, hanging on the wall. It reflected the beautiful lights and the beauty of the well decorated room. I sat down on a stool in the middle of the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Alice looked at me through the mirror. I could see in her hand a large box, possibly all the makeup she would use tonight.

"I don't know how this is going to work," I said.

"What do you mean, I think you'll be fine," she said, pointing to her head.

"I just think I'm a bit to plain looking for any makeup to help." I replied, very self conscious.

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you." Her voice, devious. I tried to think of the proper response to something like that.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," I said, the only thing I could think of to say. Alice laughed as she pulled open the box of stuff.

"They don't know I'm a vampire," she said., winking.

"True, but there are always times for firsts," I said jokingly.

"Sometimes, you got to leave out some firsts."

The makeup went smoothly. When Alice had finished my face was as flawless as china doll. Alice really did get rid of the plainness that made my face what it is. I was glad I looked beautiful.

I made my way out into the sitting area of the hotel room. Esme and my mother were sitting on the couch talking. They both looked up to see me.

"Oh Bella," Esme was first. "You look so wonderful."

"Thanks." I said

My mother was in awe. "Alice, you should be a cosmetician. Bella, you look stunning darling."

I heard Rosalie walked into the room, I turned around to see her wide eyes. They were angry, and frustrated. She looked at me, then to Alice, and back to me.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" she asked, polite, but demanding.

"Of course" I said, walking towards her. I followed her outside to the hall. She turned around to face me. Five words came from her mouth that made my stomach twitch.

"Where is Edward, he's missing." Her voice was low, and subtle. I was, however…not.

"What do you mean he is missing?" I said, raising my voice.

Her voice was relatively calm. "No one has seem him since last night. I would think he would come home, to change, to get his tux. To do anything. We tried to call him, but…nothing."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, it sounded stupid, but I couldn't think straight.

"Emmett suggested that we just wait it out. The wedding isn't for a good four and a half hours. He'll show up."

My heart, still pounding thought it was probably the best thing to do. It was Edward after all.

"Bella, even in all of this, I think you look very beautiful today."

I smiled. "Thanks Rosalie, it means a lot."

"I have to go. I'll see you there. Alice and Esme probably heard all this already, but please, don't worry."

She turned around and took off down the hallway, and I made my way back inside. Alice and Esme looked paler than usual, but they kept the conversation light with Renee.

"What did Rosalie want? She looked quite agitated." My mum asked.

"Nothing major," I lied, but I couldn't even believe myself.

The room was quiet for a second to long. The phone of the hotel rang. Alice picked up the receiver and said a happy hello. Her face drew cold and she turned away from the three of us.

"What's wrong,?" my mum asked me. "Is this a usual thing?"

I didn't answer. Alice turned around to see me.

"Bella, for you. It's Edward."

My eyes widened and I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said to the emptiness on the other side.

Vampires seem to amaze me everyday.


	10. July 21, 2008

**A/N: So, because of that nice cliff hanger I left, I guess I will give you the rest today. Enjoy. The quote is "Oops."**

"Bella, it's me." Came Edwards voice on the other side.

"I know, where are you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you now." he said secretively.

"What?! Why not?" I asked.

"I'll be at the wedding." He said.

"Why aren't you explaining this?" I asked. I felt like I was playing twenty questions, but I was only worried.

"Bella, don't be too upset. Jane is coming," His voice was hard and hollow.

"Oh." I breathed. "Do they think…" I trailed off, knowing the people behind me wouldn't want to hear what I was going to say next.

"Oops," Edward said. "Aro is coming as well. Bella, I have to go. I will see you there." The phone went dead.

I hung up the receiver and turned to face three people with extremely blank expressions. Three questions came at once.

"What has happened, I'm not following." my mum said, unhappily.

"Is he alright? Tell me he is alright!" Esme panted.

"Bella?" Alice asked pleadingly.

I tried to conceive a lie. One that wouldn't scare Renee, but would inform the rest. I thought of one.

"Oh, everything is quite fine. Edward went out to pick up his niece, you know, _Jane."_

"He should have gotten someone to do it for him," my mum said, clueless enough she didn't notice the trembling in my voice. Everyone else went a little paler.

"Yes, anyone but him," Alice chirped.

"Why don't you call Rosalie and make sure the rest of your family know where he is. They seemed worried." I suggested.

"Good idea." Esme said. I'll call. She walked outside with her cell phone.

It was going to be a wedding experience I wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
